


The Only Person Shaming Your Kink Is You

by FearAndLeather



Category: Kings of Con - Fandom, r2 - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Kink, M/M, Party, Shopping, Underwear, desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: Rob and Rich have gone shopping and they both like what they find.





	The Only Person Shaming Your Kink Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblegumclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/gifts).



“Robbie, of all the things, why this?” Rich was about five feet behind him now and complaining like a child.  
“Dammit, Rich, you wanted to throw a release party a party for the show so we’re doing it right for once.” He rolled his eyes and carried on putting the different foods into the cart. The supermarket was a wide expanse of food, drink, home decor, and clothes. An excited squeal from Rich had Rob looking back in confusion.

Rich was stood by a small display of women’s clothing. “Rob, look, boobs!” A childlike, dopey grin was plastered across his face as he touched and poked at the bras.

The shade of red that spread it’s way over Rob was intense. “Wow Rob, blushing much?” Rich joked, “What’s up?” He grinned. Rich had known that Rob was easy to embarrass but this was a bit much even for him.He just wanted to hear him say it, wanted to hear Rob admit he was a sexually active male.

Various stuttering noises could be heard coming from Rob before, finally, he spoke. “Rich please... I just like them.” He was tentative in his reach out to caress the elasticated fabric of the bra strap. 

A chesty laugh rumbled through Rich, “Of course you do, we all like a busty lady Robbie.”

“Umm, yeah Rich.” He sighed and looked away. His eyes caught a different model and his jaw dropped. A soft yet supportive (Rob’s type all over) looking set of underwear was being featured. Satin purple material with black pleather piping and accents looked like the beginning of the night sky. Rob’s mind had clouded over and he began to imagine what it would feel like against his skin and just how confident he would feel with that kind of bodily support..

It was not until he saw Rich touch the pants that he noticed how out of it he was. Dragging himself from his thoughts, Rob tilted his head at Rich in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Rob, you...you like them.” Rich was not as shocked as either thought he would be. He watched as Rob gave a small nod, looking terrified by the revelation. 

This had always been his secret and he could not believe or even imagine a scenario where Rich would be okay with this and not think he was the weirdest person he had ever met. In an attempt to change the subject, Rob moved away from the display and started eyeing up a button down shirt.

The next time Rob dared to look at Rich, the cart was sporting the underwear. Rob tried to convince Rich to put it back but all he could do was stutter and feel his eyes sting with the start of tears forming. 

Out of nowhere, Rich started towards him and pressed one hand at the side of Rob’s neck. “Listen. I can’t imagine anything hotter than watching you shake and submit yourself as you cum for me wearing these.” His eyes were dark and Rob was sure he could see evidence of an arousal in Rich’s jeans. 

Rob’s jaw clenched and he nodded with a blush burning across his entire face. He was almost silent for the rest of the trip but he listened with a smile on his lips as Rich went on talking about anything and everything except for the underwear. He spoke about the party they were planning, the show, and their friends. 

It was not until they got into the car that Rob heard more about Rich’s interests. It was not a light comment like the ones he had been making all day but also not dark and sultry like the desires he had voiced before. In fact, this was not vocal at all but, instead, Rich shoved Rob against the car hard and held him there using his body as his hands roamed all over the musician and fell on his shoulders. Rob was breathing hard by the time Rich had arrived there. 

“Wear the pants tonight. I need you tonight,” Rich growled out his request and watched as Rob nodded with wide eyes. It was not unheard of for them to spend evenings ...together but Rich had never shown this much interest in Rob’s kinks before. Tonight’s party was going to be epic.


End file.
